Disguised Love
by LadyKuriChan
Summary: Serenity and Endymion have finally gotten together but an evil plot and a prophesy may just tear them apart again.
1. Prologue

Disguised Love  
  
Prologue  
  
The sun rose slowly that morning.  
  
Princess Serenity was not usually awake at this hour but for the sake of love, she had no choice.  
  
It was only last night when Endymion, Prince of Earth, had confessed his love for her and proposed marriage. It was only last night that she lost him. Sighing, she got up off the window seat in her private chambers and silently walked towards her mahogany closet. Removing her white satin floor-length gown she quietly started to dress. With every button the world seemed smaller and lonelier to the mourning Princess...  
  
"I am all alone again." she thought as she wept.  
  
"How can I go on when my only love has left my side forever?" she said aloud to no one in particular while strolling down the hall for breakfast. "What am I supposed to do now? Wait for some overly conceited Prince Charming to come waltzing in to my mother's loving heart and convince her to let me marry him?" Throwing her hands up in exasperation she nearly knocked Artemis over. "Hey!" he shouted angrily. Then realizing whom it was that smacked him he bowed and murmured something that sounded like "Forgive me" But Serena wasn't sure. "I'm terribly sorry Artemis, I'm just not myself today." she apologized. "No, no Princess; it was my fault entirely...I should watch where I'm going while I'm in human form." With that and another low bow, he left the grieving Princess to wallow in her miseries.  
  
Unknown to all in the Moon Kingdom, at the edge of the Galaxy, Queen Mobaya was having a discussion with her daughter. "This is the perfect opportunity daughter, the Moon Princess is at her weakest; just weeping and wailing all of the time over her beloved Princes 'sudden death'."  
  
"But Mother, Why must we go through with this? There must be another way to get revenge on the Moon Court." said her wide-eyed daughter.  
  
"No, this is the only way." the Queen hissed, "the ONLY way."  
  
After the meeting between mother and daughter, the Princess Beryl left the throne room towards the only man she loved; locked in the dungeon until the time of awakening. 


	2. Part 1:Chapter 1

Disguised Love  
  
Part 1: The Prophesy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Long ago, almost 1,000 years ago, in a place known only to the remaining few living today; there was a planet, which housed a magnificent and mighty kingdom. The ruler of this kingdom was none other than the mystical Queen Serenity. She was the most powerful of all the Serenity's before her and one day vowed to herself that during her reign everyone would be at peace. And in the beginning that's how it was. The planet was none other than the Moon housing the Moon Kingdom.  
  
What exactly had happened that fateful and dreadful night only one living being knows. That being is me; my name is Setsuna Meiou, otherwise known as Sailor Pluto; the guardian of the Time Gate and keeper of time.  
  
For so long I have been awaiting the chance to tell my story and share my knowledge with someone. I suppose the time has finally come. I will start with the prophecy. Written in the books of old and ancient there was a prophesy of awakening that was to curse and end the universe as we knew it forever. There would be a rising force so powerful and dangerous that not even the reigning Queen Serenity and her powerful Silver Crystal could stop it. This force and prophecy were soon to be known as the day of the much- awaited Millennium Ball drew near.  
  
Queen Serenity was holding a ball and feast for the newest members of the Silver Millennium; a joining of the peaceful planets. It was the planet Earth and it's King Titan and Queen Gaia. Also, their only son and heir, the Prince, Endymion.  
  
Known by friends and family as Darien. How joyful was the setting at the Moon Palace and all around it. Everyone was preparing for the glorious arrival of the Royal Earth Family. Especially the Moon Princess, Serenity. Also, known as Serena. She and Prince Darien were known to all as the perfect royal couple. But to those who knew them well they were perfect friends.  
  
He understood her like no other man she had ever met. Not even her mother could understand the bond that they shared. Surely, everyone knew or thought they knew that one day the two would marry and join the reigning kingdoms together. Serena loved him secretly in her heart, as more than a best friend, although she was too embarrassed to say for fear that he wouldn't feel the same towards her. Only her Guardian, Luna, knew her true feelings; and for that she felt a little relieved.  
  
Serena was wide-awake that morning dashing around the palace awaiting the arrival of her dearest and loving friends. As if by some magical force within her, one at a time 4 carriages drove into the courtyard.  
  
The Princess Rei of Mars, stepped down from her crimson red carriage and embraced her blond friend.  
  
"How are you, Serena?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, as always." Came the reply.  
  
Rei was one of Serena's protectors known as the Sailor Senshi; and she was proud that they were always by her side. From the royal blue carriage came the Princess Ami of Mercury. She, of all the Senshi was the most intelligent. She ran forward to also embrace her friend.  
  
"Ami! It's so good to see you after all this time. How was your trip back home?" queried Serena.  
  
Although each princess had their own homes within the Moon Kingdom borders, they also had their own planets to inherit from their parents; and every once in a while they would return to their planets for a visit.  
  
"Oh you wouldn't believe what Mother and Father have done to the library, Serena! There are so many books now, I can't wait to read them all!" she replied. Ami was a bit of a reading nut.  
  
"I'm glad to hear you had an excellent time." Serena said, hugging her tighter.  
  
"Hey where's my welcome back hug, Meatball head?" said a voice.  
  
"Lita!" cried Serena as she embraced her tall friend from Jupiter, "Welcome back, how is Ken?"  
  
"Oh same as always," she laughed "he'll be here for the ball, you'll see him then."  
  
The last carriage; a golden yellow and orange one, belonged to the Princess Mina from Venus. After walking gracefully towards her, she swamped Serena with an overwhelming hug.  
  
"It's so good to see you again cousin." She said softly in Serena's ear.  
  
"Yes it is good to see you too Venus." She replied calling her by her official Senshi name. The four just arrived Princesses gathered their personal belongings and headed in to the Moon Palace with Serena leading.  
  
Dropping their things off in their respective rooms along the way to Serena's chambers, they also stopped by the throne room to say hello to Serena's mother who at that time was deep in conversation with myself, Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Pluto, can you not tell me any details of what is going to happen?" asked the Queen. "I'm sorry, your Highness, but I cannot." Sighing I continued, "All I may say is this warning:  
  
'For the hour shall strike,  
  
And the planets will know,  
  
Just await the unstoppable,  
  
And it's powerful glow.'  
  
When the warning was given, I turned back towards the Portal of Time, hoping that my mighty Queen will stay on the lookout for the rising evil. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disguised Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The night of the ball had arrived. The musicians were tuning their instruments, the cooks were preparing the food, and the Princesses were getting dressed:  
  
"Oh, Mina, that dress is absolutely gorgeous!" exclaimed Rei.  
  
"Yes, Mina it really is, did you get the fabric from Mr. Deluca's shop?" asked Ami. While Mina, Rei and Ami were discussing the type of fabric used in the gown, Serena gazed out the window and sighed. "I wonder if he's changed any?" she thought to herself, "And if he has, I wonder what he looks like." Lost deep in thought she didn't notice Lita coming up behind her.  
  
"Princess? Princess...SERENA!!!" she shouted.  
  
Serena almost fell over backwards. "What!?" she said sounding annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, but you looked like you weren't going to come out of your dream world." Lita replied.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Lita," Serena started, "I just can't get over the way I feel about Darien."  
  
She let out a long breath hoping that what was to come next wasn't of bad nature. Lita smiled at her, and motioned for the other three girls to come over to talk.  
  
"It's about time you said something Serena, I thought you would never let us in on your feelings." said Mina.  
  
"Yea," continued Lita, "You should have known it wouldn't take long for us to figure it out on our own."  
  
"You mean you all knew how I felt?" Serena looked shocked when they all nodded. "How?"  
  
"Well, let's just say I don't exactly use the sacred fire for just spiritual things." replied Rei blushing.  
  
"And to answer that questioning look on your face...no I don't mind at all."  
  
Rei and Darien had courted a while ago but that was over now; she had Prince Chad as her beloved.  
  
"And besides," she thought, "Serena and Darien deserve one another."  
  
The 5 friends shared a group hug just as a knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Let's go ladies, The Earth Royals should be here soon." said Luna.  
  
"Luna are you going to assume your human form tonight?" asked Serena.  
  
Luna had two body forms. I know that sounds weird, but she, along with Artemis are Lunarian cats. Meaning that they can change from a cat to a human in mere minutes. Don't ask me how they do it. Another trick of magic. Luna thought for a moment, then said, "Yes Serena, I was seriously thinking about it, I would love to dance around the ballroom with the many available men;" she frowned, "You have no idea how hard it is to get noticed as a cat." The 5 Princesses laughed as they walked down the corridor towards the ballroom. Then the trumpets sounded. Serena took her place next to her mother whom was seated on her throne.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled as the King, Queen and Prince of Earth entered the room. Standing and reaching out she hugged Queen Gaia, welcoming her to the palace once more. Serena stood back to await her turn to greet the family. She secretly stole glances at Darien who suddenly turned and smiled at her.  
  
"We of the Moon Kingdom are pleased to have you here tonight Your Majesties," started Serenity; bringing Serena forward she said, "May I present my daughter Serena? She has been awaiting your arrival as anxiously as the rest of us." Serena blushed when her mother winked at her. "Thank you for coming Your Majesties. We are pleased to have you in our home once again." She said curtsying the way she was taught growing up. King Titan nodded his head, almost like an approval, whereas Queen Gaia, who grabbed her in a tight hug.  
  
Serena then walked to Darien who bowed then took her hand and kissed it. The formal greeting of a Prince to a Princess. Although I sometimes wondered what she was thinking when he did that. The thought almost made me want to be young again.  
  
Motioning for them to sit Queen Serenity then addressed the crowd who had gathered in the giant ballroom. Keeping an eye on me the whole time, she said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Lords and Ladies, thank you for coming to our very special gala ball." Gesturing towards the Earth Royals she continued, "We are here tonight to honor the Silver Millennium, and it's newest members to the peace, King Titan, Queen Gaia and their son Prince Endymion." The crowd broke into wild applause and whistles. Sitting again she motioned for the music to start; the ball had begun. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disguised Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
All you could hope for in a party happened at the ball. From the floral garlands strewn about the ceilings and walls to the melody of the waltz being played in the background to hundreds of courtiers dancing. It was heaven. For Serena, life couldn't get any better; here she was, princess of the moon, heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom, and taking part in the most magnificent gala ball ever in history. A smile slowly spread upon her face. While she daydreamed, Prince Darien couldn't help but look continually at the blond heiress of this fabulous kingdom. Not that he loved her for that reason, but rather for whom she was. The 4 Senshi noticed his glances and Rei decided to take action. Leaving the group of girls, she strode towards him and curtsied.  
  
"Your Highness? Would you dance with me?" she asked him while keeping an eye on Serena.  
  
Shocked, Darien had to think for a moment before answering, "Yes princess. I would like that."  
  
As they danced and whirled about the marble floor, Princess Rei put her plan into action.  
  
"So how's your love life Darien?" she asked nonchalantly.  
  
He looked at her with a look of surprise, and then he mellowed saying, "Is it that obvious Rei?"  
  
She smiled and glanced toward Serena who was busy talking to Ami without taking her eyes off of the couple. "It's very easy to read the face of a Prince in love." She replied, "Have you told her how you feel?"  
  
"No." came the sad response, "No, I wouldn't know what to say, and if she refused me then I would feel even worse. I wish I knew how to explain it to her; the words are in my heart but I don't think they are in my head." He smiled a crooked smile. Rei simply giggled. When the dance had ended she whispered something in his ear then turned and walked away. By this time Serena was jealous as could be. "How dare she do that to me," she thought , "I thought she said that she didn't mind of the situation and that I could have him." She sighed and started to return to her throne. When out of nowhere some unseen person pushed her outside. When she turned to open the doors she found they were locked. "They locked me out!" she exclaimed. Then sighing she turned and started into the gardens. "Oh well," she said, "I always did like the flowers and stars better than hundreds of people and crowns."  
  
As she walked under the stars, a familiar sense came into her head. She knew what it was; she always knew it, every time. "Hello Darien." She said without turning around. Not surprised at all he gently said, "Hello Serena."  
  
  
  
Now alone together the prince and princess walked the remainder of the garden side by side. Each one hoping the other would start a conversation.  
  
Darien went first.  
  
"It's good to see you again Serena, I hadn't realized how much I missed you till we got back." She said nothing to allow him to continue. "I thought about you everyday, and even wrote letters I never sent there must be at least 20!" He looked at her and watched a smile spread across her lips. He loved it when she smiled. It made him feel warm inside when watching her do so. "I've missed you too Darien." She said simply; although he knew there was more to it than that. As if he had read her thoughts, he put his arms around her and with one hand he silently tilted her chin up so that her face met his; looking into each other's eyes, the warmth of love spread across their faces, Darien leaned in to kiss her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as their lips met in their first kiss. As loving and touching as it was, I found myself crying as I watched from the balcony. Unknown to them that their first kiss had a witness, they parted, and continued to stroll among the flowers.  
  
Finding a bench, they sat down and Serena told Darien what he had missed while away from the Kingdom. "Oh, did you know that Mrs. Linns had a baby? A girl. They named her Elizabeth..."  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" Darien interjected.  
  
"What do you mean?" she said, "You wanted to know."  
  
Chuckling he put an arm around her; she leaned into him.  
  
"I love you Serena; I really do." He sighed and stood up to face her. "Do you know how long I've wanted to tell you that? I've waited a long time to get up the nerve." He laughed then looked at her still sitting there, watching his every move. 'This is going to be difficult.' He thought.  
  
Kneeling down, Darien took Serena's hands in his own; not sure what to do she remained looking at him. "Serena, you are everything I've ever wanted; you're beautiful, and charming, and you have a wonderful personality." He took a deep breath and said, "Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Serena couldn't believe what she had just heard; all of a sudden tears poured down her face; not out of sadness but out of love.  
  
Looking into his eyes she whispered, "Yes."  
  
Then she jumped in the air and shouted very unprincess-like, "Yes Darien, YES I will!!!"  
  
Holding each other tightly, both the prince and princess felt happier than they ever had in their entire lives. Serena couldn't believe her good luck; "No," she thought, "it's more than luck; it's our destiny."  
  
Walking hand in hand back toward the ball, they didn't see the person lurking in the shadows behind them; she had another plan, one that didn't involve the Princess of the Moon. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disguised Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Back at the Millennium Ball, Queen Serenity and Queen Gaia were deep in conversation about their two only children.  
  
"So, you really think Darien would go for Serena?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Oh yes," replied Gaia, "Back at home he did nothing but talk about her and I have it in my right mind that it's more than a childhood attraction."  
  
What they saw next was to confirm their assumptions.  
  
Serena, feeling graceful and elegant, and also full of love, allowed Darien to whisk her onto the dance floor where she prepared to dance the night away with him.  
  
Lurking in the shadows, her eyes glowed; she wanted revenge, she wanted the blond princess to feel her pain and she wanted her to die in anguish. Beryl was ready. She couldn't wait till her moment in the spotlight.  
  
"Are you ready to announce our 'agreement'?" asked Darien as the dance ended.  
  
Nodding, Serena placed her arm in his and walked towards her mother.  
  
"Mother, I have something I wish to speak to you about."  
  
"What is it daughter?" said the queen  
  
"Mother, while I was walking outside earlier; Darien came up to me and proposed marriage," said Serena "and I accepted."  
  
After Queen Serenity had a moment to think about what her daughter had just told her, she smiled and took them by the hands.  
  
"I'm so happy for the two of you," she stated "I know you will be happy!"  
  
Raising her hands for silence, Queen Serenity addressed the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I have a wonderful announcement to make;" smiling she continued "it has been brought to my attention that my daughter, Princess Serena, has accepted a proposal of marriage from none other than our Earth Royal, Prince Darien!"  
  
By this time, everyone in the room had either burst into wild applause and cheers or was congratulating the happy couple.  
  
Everyone,that is, except for Beryl. She couldn't' believe her ears. Darien? Her sweet Prince Darien? Marrying that snotty little ditz they dare to call a princess? It was absolutely absurd! She couldn't and wouldn't let this happen. She knew what must be done; and she was going to do it.  
  
Serena and Darien were all smiles. They were enjoying the fact that everyone was excited about their engagement; it made them feel really special. Every now and then, Serena would glance over at him to see him staring at her with a smile and look of love plastered on his adorable face. She couldn't' help but smile back. Darien just couldn't help smiling at the beautiful blond in front of him, the one that he was going to marry. She was everything he had ever dreamed of and more, which would explain the way he looked at her. He had eyes for only her and nobody else. That's the way he wanted it. Unknown to him, that wasn't the way it was going to be.  
  
"What do you think Beryl?" asked a slithery voice, "Are you ready to carry out the plan?" "Yes," she replied, "Mother, I'm ready as I'll ever be; Prince Darien will be mine." Stepping out from behind the potted plant, Beryl shut down her communicator and gracefully walked up to the crowd that had now formed around Serena and Darien.  
  
"So, when's the wedding?"  
  
"Where will it be?"  
  
"Where will you live?"  
  
The questions poured non-stop for about 30 minutes until the crowd parted to let Beryl through. Hugging Serena she whispered into her ear, "Enjoy your time here now, because it will be your last in a very, very long time." Instead of waiting around for her to say something back, she reached for Darien. Pulling him into a hug she again leaned over to whisper, "You may think that from now on your dreams are going to come true; baby, just you wait!" Again, before Darien could say anything she walked away smirking.  
  
Serena looked at Darien with a look that said, "What did she mean?" When he shrugged, she resumed talking to the person in front of her.  
  
Once out of sight, Beryl stripped away her gown to reveal a seductive outfit that could hardly be considered a dress. "It's time for action." she hissed evilly. 


End file.
